


In initio novum principium

by Ironman_out_keele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Adopted Harry Potter, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Gen, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Toddler Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock were walking to the store to get some much needed necessities for Halloween when John was almost bowled over by an abandoned Harry Potter. This is the story of the start of a new beginning for Harry James Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evil_step_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_step_sister/gifts), [ShunKickShunKers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunKickShunKers/gifts), [cabbieforhire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbieforhire/gifts), [sar_kaz_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sar_kaz_m/gifts).



> In initio novum principium = a start of a new beginning in Latin
> 
> This is a belated birthday gift for my friend Alyssa. We were talking about the different stories about how Harry was raised by others and not the Dursleys and this kinda popped up? That and some of the stories of the people I gifted this to inspired me to write this story with Sherlock.
> 
> Hopefully you'll like it?

It was a pretty normal day in England for John and Sherlock. People were getting ready for trick-or-treaters, candy, costumes, the whole shebang. At that moment, John was going to the store to get some candy, milk, and such small necessities with Sherlock when a small child ran into him. Startled, the veteran balanced the child by his shoulders, before they could topple over. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" John spoke softly to the child as he knelled down so he wouldn't tower the kid. 

The boy, John assumed, peered up at him through black shaggy hair, with bright green eyes behind a broken pair of round glasses. The child sniffed and shifting a bag back on his shoulders. He looked back up at John with a calculating look. He must have found what he was looking for when he held out his hand. 

"M'name'sth 'Arry," the boy whispered. "M'aunt n uncle hurted me n kicked me out fer accidently turnin m'cousin'sth hair purple...I didn' mean to! I sthwear!!" The boy choked out, tears started to stream out of his eyes. 

"I gotsth no where ta live n I'm sthcared. I don' wanna be alone no more with sthcary people in da stree' an'-an' you stheem sthafe with tha' tall man tha' kinda looksth like me..." The boy's lisp becoming even more prominent as he fought back from crying, making his voice thicken with the English accent, making it harder to understand the child. John looked at Sherlock and noticed the similarities between the two with shock. They do share the unruly black hair (if Harry were to cut his) 

"Harry, how old are you?" John asked quietly. 

"Three, I think... I don' know my birthday, m'aunt n uncle never had a party fer me like Dudley..." He whispered quietly. 

Sherlock was looking at the boy in shock before it melted into one of sympathetic understanding. Kneeling in front of the boy, he reached out a hand but snatched it back when Harry flinched. Uncontrollable anger filled his veins before he took a deep breath to calm himself. It wont do to frighten the boy even more. 

"Harry," the boy jumped and stared at Sherlock with a bit of fear. "Would you like to come home and live with us? I will never treat you like your other family. You could be Harry Holmes or maybe  Harry Watson? Or maybe you can keep your last name? Or maybe we can change your name al-" Sherlock rambled before getting cut off with surprise as he was sitting on his bum with Harry crying in his lap, repeatedly letting out a lipsy yes. 

Looking at the boy in surprise, he smiled and started to stroke his hair in comfort. He turned to John, who was smiling and had a few tears in his eyes. This caused Sherlock to raise an eyebrow. 

"Oh shut up, if you could feel a bit more, you'd be a little teary eyed as well." John grumbled, leaving Sherlock to laugh. 

-:-:-:-:- 7 years later -:-:-:-:- 

"Pater! Either you got another case or I got a letter to go to a school..." A lispy voice of a ten-year old Harry shouted, which led to John and Sherlock nearly tripping over themselves to get the letter to see if it's a bomb or something. The letter, like any Hogwarts letter, was thick parchment paper with green ink lettering on the front saying: 

 _Harry James Potter_  

 _Second Story Bedroom_  

_221B Baker Street, London_

 

The weird part, other than knowing what bedroom Harry slept in, was that it didn't have Harry's new name. For he was no longer Harry James Potter. He was now known as Harry James Watson-Holmes, or  Harry Watson in school which touched John's sister's heart. For her name is also Harry. Harry knew he was a Potter since his Pater **(dad)** and Da told him when he was 5, (well more like reminded him) but they still loved him and that they're still his Pater and Da.  

Anyway, Sherlock and John took his letter and realized what it was, because a similar letter was in Harry's backpack when they found him, along with his birth certificate, social security id, shots record, a bit of food and money, and a note from the Dursley's (it told Harry and future caregivers why they can't take care of him, what he was, and what happened to his parents *not so kindly though*) 

They sat Harry down and told him what he was and what it was. They explained how they got him and that they still loved him, explaining to him that he will go to Hogwarts.  

When they wrote back, Sherlock, John and Harry wanted it stated that he was no longer a Potter, but a Waston-Holmes, or just a Watson if the other one was an issue. They explained that he will go, but they want to talk to the headmaster or someone in charge, to see what Harry will learn and how it will benefit him in the future. They also wrote on how they received Harry and how the Dursely's signed the adoption papers to give him away. Satisfied with what they've written, John took the letter, folded it into an envelope, before giving it back to the owl that was resting on John's chair. He grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulder and Sherlock's wrist before dragging (leading in Harry's case) them into the kitchen to eat their lunch.  

For Harry was his Pater's **(dad's)** child, being both smart, stubborn, brash, interested in everything, analytical, rash, blunt, sometimes rude and forgets what his body needs, much like Sherlock. 

He was also his Da's child, being loyal, still stubborn, temperamental, level headed, kind (somehow he is still kind while being blunt) honest, a fighter and a born leader. He also takes no shit from another person, but that was from both of his fathers. 

-:-:-:-:- Sept 1st, 9:00 am -:-:-:-:- 

On the way to 9 3/4 platform, John kept fussing like the mother hen he was over Harry, fixing his hair, straightening his tie, checking if he had everything and kept on fighting the tears that threaten to fall because his little boy is growing up and leaving the best. Sherlock rolled his eyes before gathering the short blond man in his arms and comforting the distraught man. Harry smiled at the pair before joining the hug as well. Sherlock and John shifted to encompass the small boy. 

"I love you Da and Pater **(dad)** , I'll owl you when I get there and tell you all about it." The scrawny boy mumbled in his Da's shirt. 

After escaping the cuddle-hug fest, he grabbed a hold of his cart and steered it to the pillar before him. With one last look back at his small family, he walked through the wall. 

"Be safe, mus mea," **(my little mouse)** Sherlock whispered before he lead John back out to the car. Soon, they'll see their little mouse back home in their arms again.  


	2. Epilogue

-:-:-:-:- a few days later -:-:-:-:-   

"Hey Sherlock, we got a letter from Harry! Come here so that we can read it!" John yelled from the living room so that Sherlock can hear from the kitchen. A yelp and pounding feet was his answer from Sherlock as he opened the letter up to see how his baby boy was doing. 

 _Dear Da and Pater,_  

 _It's great here. I made a few friends with a girl named Hermione, a few boys named Ron l, Neville and Draco (although he is sometimes a prick...well both Ron and Draco). I'm a Gryffindor! The sorting hat (yes Pater, we're sorted by a hat, but it talks and reads your mind!) had issues putting me into a house, telling me I was perfect for Ravenclaw, like you Pater, or a Slytherin like strýc **(literally means dad's brother)** Myc._  

 _The castle is BIG and I kept getting lost until an older student took pity on me and gave me a map._  

 _Quills are pointless instruments to write with, could you send me a few pens and pencils for me? And notebooks? Parchment is frustrating to contain and to write neatly on.  I'm honestly think that the wizardry world is stuck in medical times._  

 _Yes Da, I've been eating everyday- all three meals plus snacks- you should thank Hermione and Draco for that._  

 _The teachers are generally nice, if a bit strict with some... Professor Snape doesn't like me very well, I think its because of my birth father? He did say that he was deeply sorry for the death of my mother, though he told me through harsh questioning on some ingredients and their uses. Luckily I knew the answers right? And I knew what he meant? Hopefully it will get better._  

 _Da and Pater, I miss you loads! Tell strýc Myc, Lestrade, and everyone else that I miss them and love them._  

 _Oh! I'm on the quidditch team too! Youngest seeker in a decade! Wow, that's a scary thought._  

 _I'll see you soon during winter break! I'll meet you guys in between platforms 9 and 10._  

 _Love your son,_  

 _Harry J. Watson-Holmes_  

 _PS: Use Hedwig if you want to send something back. You should buy an owl to make it easier for us to communicate. There should be a handful of money going with so that you can buy one. I love ya!_  

By the time John finished reading, Sherlock had his jacket on and was grabbing the wallet and keys on the coffee table. 

"Sherlock, what on earth are you doing?" John asked as Sherlock tossed John's jacket at him and started to drag him through the door by his sleeve. 

"To get school supplies for Harry, what else?" This brought a chuckle out from John, only to be cut short as the door closed, leaving the living room quiet with the exception of Hedwig's clicking of her beak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strýc - uncle in czech

**Author's Note:**

> pater - dad in latin  
> mus mea - my little mouse also in latin  
> I am trusting google with all my translations  
> comments and kudos are loved and appreciated amazingly by you beautiful snowflakes.  
> Love You!!  
> -Red Keele
> 
> ps: nickname dubbed and it is awesome! Ima gonna use it :)


End file.
